A conventional head-rest apparatus is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei4(1992)-50838 published on Dec. 1, 1992 after examination. In this conventional head-rest apparatus, a main body for supporting the head portion of an occupant is rotatably connected to a stay that is connected to a seat-back so as to adjust the position of the main body toward and away from the occupant. The main body has a frame which is pivoted to the stay and the frame is accommodated in a pad made of an elastic material.
In the above-described head-rest apparatus, the frame is produced by pressing and bending a flat sheet metal member, edge portions are necessarily formed in the frame. These edge portions can cause injury to the vehicle occupant. Thus, from the view point of occupant protection, a protection part is formed around the frame including the edge portions by blow molding resin around the frame. This resulting protection part, which is made of a hard synthetic resin, is then covered with the pad.
However, the aforementioned blow molding technique is a cumbersome process and increases the production cost of the head-rest apparatus.